Niko
:Do innego 20px|Dania duńskiego gracza - Nico :Do 20px|Argentyna argentyńskiego gracza - NikoM |} Nikolaj "Niko" Kristensen (ur. 28 maja 1998) jest duńskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Heroic. Drużyny *2015-08-09 – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Dania Team Refuse *2016-01-?? – 2016-01-28 - 35px|Dania Granted *2016-01-28 – 2016-03-21 - 35px|Dania Revival Gaming *2016-05-11 – 2016-06-18 - 35px|Dania Alpha Gaming *2016-06-18 – 2016-10-24 - 35px|Dania tRICKED eSport *2016-10-24 – nadal - 35px|Dania Heroic Historia 2015 *'9 sierpnia 2015' - Niko dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Team Refuse. 2016 *'28 stycznia 2016' - Skład drużyny Granted został przejęty przez organizację Revival Gaming. *'21 marca 2016' - Niko razem ze składem opuścił drużynę Revival Gaming. *'11 maja 2016' - Niko dołączył do drużyny Alpha Gaming. *'18 czerwca 2016' - Niko razem z JUGI'm opuścił skład drużyny Alpha Gaming i dołączył do tRICKED eSport. *'24 października 2016' - Niko opuścił drużynę tRICKED eSport i dołączył do Heroic. Osiągnięcia '35px|Dania Team Refuse' *Trzecie miejsce CG-LAN 4 (2015) '35px|Dania Enable' *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 31 (2015) '35px|Dania Revival Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce E-Frag Rising Stars Season 2: Europa (2016) '35px|Dania Alpha Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Game On - June Invitational (2016) '35px|Dania tRICKED eSport' *Pierwsze miejsce xFunction Challenge (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk eOddset Kinguin Cup (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet EU (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ECS Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Trzecie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Danmark League 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Drugie skandynawskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 18 (2016) *3/4 miejsce League of Sharks CS:GO Championship (2016) '35px|Dania Heroic' *3/4 miejsce Northern Arena 2016 - Montreal (2016) *9/10 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce International Gaming League 2016 - Grand Finals (2016) *11 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Grudzień 2016 (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europejskie baraże (2017) *Trzecie miejsce IEM Season XI World Championship - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Kwiecień 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce HTC 2vs2 Invitational by PGL (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *12/14 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska promocja (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejski główny etap (2017) *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 - Europa (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Czwarte miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *9/11 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *9/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *Drugie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce GG:Origin (2018) *8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Europa (2018) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Finały (2018) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Austin 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2018 (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *niko - 3 AK kills on the bombsite A defense to set Heroic on 14 rounds after their CT side versus VG.CyberZen *niko triple kill clutch versus BIG *niko vs. NiP - ESL Pro League Season 5 Europe *niko vs. Gambit - WCA 2017 Europe Main Qualifier Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Duńscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi